Geofencing may allow software or hardware applications to use global positioning system (GPS) or radio frequency identification (RFID) to define geographical boundaries for, e.g., a network, network service(s), or the like. Geofencing may have applications in public safety. Geofencing functions may be performed by one or more servers, and communications between the client devices and the servers may be performed over a network (e.g., a carrier network, Wi-Fi, etc.). However, as interest in geofencing has increased, new challenges are being discovered with the messaging protocols used to exchange location data.